Twenty Years, Twenty Words
by futureauthor13
Summary: It took twenty years for Shnitzel not only to marry Endive, but to enjoy being married to her. So here's twenty words to describe their relationship. Shendive drabble.


**Okay, this is basically Shendive (Shnitzel and Endive) drabble. This is my first drabble, so if it sucks or some of the characters seem a little OOC, sorry. Also, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it, and please don't flame it (personally I think it's a good couple, a little disturbing, but good.) So anyway, enough with this Author Notte, let's get on to the drabble. **

**Twenty Years, Twenty Words**

**Pairings: Shendive, and slight Muffles (Mung and Truffles) **

**Rated: K plus through T **

**Spoilers for: Chowder Grows Up, The Heist, Shnitzel Quits and slight spoilers for the Prank and The Hot Date.**

**1. Stomachache **

Everytime he got near her, his stomach felt queazy. He felt like he was going to throw up. And throughout the years, this feeling may have faded just a little, but he still felt it everytime she held his hand. His stomach turned, but not for the reason he thought.

**2. In-Laws**

"Radda radda, ra radda radda." Endive stared at the two stones that her husband had just introduced as his parents. "Um, hello," she said, feeling a little self concious talking to rocks.

"Hello there," one of them said in a female voice. Endive jumped back. _Did it just talk? _"It's nice to see that our Shnitzel finally found someone, although I'm surprised it took so long." Shnitzel face palmed and moaned, while Endive just simply smiled. Maybe she would enjoy this more than she thought.

**3. Awkward**

"Oh hello you two. Haven't seen you guys in a while."

"Radda radda," Shnitzel said to his orange friend, as he stood next to his orange wife. His friend looked down at their ringed hands. "Oh, so you two..."

"Radda radda," Shnitzel said, slightly holding up his hand with his wedding ring on it. "Congratulations," said Todd. "Radda." _Could this get any more awkward? _"Shnitzel," said a female, but slightly robotic voice from behind.

**4. Protection**

Walking in the rain, the strong rock monster was walking home, when he heard a familar voice yelling from up ahead, from an alley. "You're one of the richest people in town, this can't be all you have on ya. Give it up!"

"Well, I'd never!" Endive tried to get away from the man, but he held a knife to her throat. "Radda!" The theif looked and saw Shnitzel, holding his meat sword (A/N see Tofu Town Showdown) "Radda radda," he said. The man started to come towards Shnitzel, but he was ready to fight, for both of them.

**5. Wedding**

The first wedding they had was simple. It was held inside Endive's house, with no people there other than Panini and Majorine. That, and it had been a surprise for the groom. That wedding ended with no one getting married. Their second wedding was different. It was still held at Endive's house, and there were slight differences like more people being there. But there was one big thing that made this wedding different.

This time, Shnitzel proposed.

**6. Soup**

The two were sitting at the dinner table, eating their supper quietly. It was a most roast stew, but he was barely eating it. About halfway through the meal, he spoke up. "Radda radda radda radda?"

"Of course I wasn't really going to make you into soup. Besides, I figured you would've agreed to marriage before you would've been fully cooked."

"..." "What?"

**7. Jealousy**

Shnitzel grabbed his soda and took a quick sip. He and Endive were on vacation, and they decided to visit their retired 'friends' while they were there. When he put his drink down, he saw two women in their late fortys walk over to him and Mung. "Hey you two, liking the beach?" one asked.

"Of course," said Mung. "Radda." "Well, we're glad, maybe we can meet at the Surf Shack later for clawfee?" the other woman asked in a flirty way. "Well, we'll have to check our schedule," Mung said, trying to be smooth. The two women laughed and walked away. "Still got it," Mung said, while Shnitzel tapped him on the shoulder. "Uh, radda?" Mung turned around and saw Truffles and Endive glaring at them. He also noticed that they both had bought brand new frying pans. If they were in an anime, they would've both sweatdropped.

"Hey ladies," Mung said, while Shnitzel just face palmed himself. He had a feeling they would both be sleeping outside tonight, after a few hits on the head.

**8. Singing**

"So, how's was your kiss?" Mung teased as they all walked away from Endive's house after the failed Sugar Saphire heist.

"Radda radda, ra radda." "It was weird? How?" "Radda, ra radda radda radda, radda radda radda radda." "You thought you heard high pitched screaming? That is kinda weird, although maybe it wasn't screaming." It took a minute for Shnitzel to get what Mung was implying. "Radda! Radda radda radda radda. Ra da!" he said.

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, lover boy," said Truffles, who had heard the whole conversation. Shnitzel just rolled his eyes.

**9. Loneliness**

Shnitzel sat at the counter of one of his usual places to go when he was alone. "One smoothie coming up," said the waiter, "You want the Valentine's Day special?" "Radda," he said dryly. Another year, and another Valentine's Day alone. His Rock Girlfriend broke up with him a year ago, so he didnt' have a date. "One douple smoothie," said a voice at the other side of the counter. It was Ms. Endive, and she looked like she loved Valentine's Day just as much as he did.

"No problem," said the waiter, leaving Endive by herself. She looked...sad. Shnitzel had seen Endive happy, angry, enraged, insane (Maybe those last three happened at the same time), but never sad. Shnitzel sighed. He was going to hate himself for doing this. He got up, walked to the otherside of the counter, and pointed at the seat next to Endive. "Radda radda radda?"

**10. Honesty**

"So she kicked you out? For what?"

"Radda radda...radda radda radda." Mung facepalmed. "Radda radda radda! Radda radda radda radda!" "Yes Shnitzel, women love honesty, but there's one time you're never honest, and that's in the Dress Department."

Shnitzel put his hand on his now black eye. "Radda radda radda."

**11. Hero**

He saved her when she pretended to drown to just get kissed by him. He saved her from having to find some weirdo just to wash the dishes. He saved her from being lonely, and going another night eating dinner for one. And he saved her from going her life without being loved.

No matter what, he was, and always would be, her hero.

**12. Stormy**

"Radda radda radda." Oh course, today had to be the day the city bus drivers were on strike, during the year's biggest rain storm. As he walked home in the gloomy weather, he walked past Endive's house, and saw her outside in her jogging outfit (see At Your Service). "Augh! Curse these triple security locked doors!" She pushed and pulled at the doors one more time before giving up. She hoped that the rain would start to lighten up soon. "Uh, radda radda radda...radda radda?" She turned around and saw the rock monster.

"Your house?" she said, "thank you, then maybe after the storm goes by I can call a locksmith." She took Shnitzel's hand and smiled as they walked hand in hand to his house, with her keys jingling in her pocket the entire way, and thanks to the storm, Shnitzel didn't notice at all.

**13. Taken**

Endive watched in both anger and envy as the newlywed couple walked into the building that had the reception in it. She had went to the wedding, but she didn't smile, nor did she shed a tear. "I don't need him," she said, "I never liked that blue excuse for a chef anyway." She started to walk home when she her heel on her high heels broke, sending her to the sidewalk.

"Cheap shoes," she mumbled as she tried to get up. "Radda radda?" She looked up and saw a tall man, a rock monster that had been at the wedding. Must've been a friend of Mung's. He offered her a helping hand, and she took it. "Radda radda?" he asked when she was standing uprighr again. She smiled. "I'm fine, absolutely fine.

**14. Jump**

"He jumped Ms. Endive." Endive sighed. "They always do dear, they always do." She was sure he would be the one. He was strong, sweet, handsome, the perfect guy. But he jumped. He would rather jump of a fifty foot building than be with her. She was defeated, but she had a feeling, in the back of her mind, that he would come back and marry her.

And she was right.

**15. Dance**

"And now...dance for Mama?" "Radda ra..." "Just do it!" SHnitzel awkwardly danced, feeling as uncomfortable as can be. Endive just watched. He looked uncomfortable, but he couldn't help it, he just looked so hot dancing.

"You sure this is neccesary?" "Oh yes."

**16. Love**

He was at work, and while he was at work, she realized something. He had never once in their marriage told her he loved her. Sure he had proposed, but he didn't exactly seem happy about it. So when he came home, she asked. "Do you love me?" Shnitzel stared at her. "Radda?" "I want to her you say it, do. You. Love. Me?" Shnitzel looked down at his feet, like he had to think about it. That was enough for her. "Get out of my house!" she yelled, walking away as a hot tear went down her face. "Radda!"

She turned around and saw Shnitzel right next to her. He looked at her for a moment. "Ra radda radda." Endive smiled, and quickly pulled him in for a kiss. That's all she needed to hear.

**17. Apprentice**

"Panini, this is Shnitzel, my fiance, you remember him?" "Yes, I do," Panini said smiling, while Shnitzel looked like he was forcing a smile. "I'll be right back, darling," Endive said to Shnitzel, leaving his side for the first time that day and going into the kitchen. Before he had a chance to relax, Panini was over by him. "Hey Shnitzel, I just want to say, thanks for doing this. You're making her very happy...and me too. Endive is kinda like a mom to me, and I always wondered what it would be like to have a dad too."

Shnitzel stood still for a moment, but then smiled at the catbearit girl. "Radda radda." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, he had always kinda want an apprentice, and a family.

**18. Rock**

Endive opened the small pink box, and frowned. "A rock?" The top was kinda pointy, and the bottom looked like it was two rocks connected, but she didn't see the big deal about it. Shnitzel took the box from his wife and turned it around. He showed it to Endive, and she smiled. "You and your rocks," she said, just before she forced a kiss on him. The rock he had given him, was shaped like a a perfect heart.

(A?N Isn't that so sweet? :)

**19. Crazy**

He married her just to settle down with someone. There was no way he really liked her. This was the woman who not only disgusted him, but tried to cook him when he told her he had a girlfriend. She was crazy, and there couldn't be any love in their relationship that wasn't just one sided.

That's what one side of him said. But the other side of him, said that maybe he did have feelings for her. When they kissed, maybe he did feel a few sparks. Maybe he did like being married to her. Maybe it was nice to be with someone who appreciated him and loved him. But he didn't love her. Or maybe he did. He didn't know for a long time, and that's what drove him crazy.

**20. Acceptance**

"Here you go darling," she said as she placed dessert in front of Shnitzel. She then back into the kitchen, leaving Shnitzel to eat his frapple pie. The outer crust was hard and crunchy, but inside the frapples were delicious and seasoned just right. Maybe this pie was just like their marriage. Crunchy and hard at first with no love, but after that, it was sweet. And maybe, just maybe, it wasnt' too bad being married to Endive.

**That was my drabble. If you have any constructive critism, feel free to give it, just no flaming. Bye! **


End file.
